Amazed by you
by JohnCenaFan101
Summary: John Cena/OC Sam has been gone in the military for almost a year, but what happens when she gets wounded in battle? Will she go home? Read to find out! Please R&R Warning does contain lemon. Song fic Should I do a part two?


I don't own anything but my oc. The song is Lone Stars and John Cena owns himself.

Song fic. Song: Amazed Artist: Lone star

_Lyrics in italics._

* * *

She has been gone from the love of her life and her little boy for almost ten months. She wants to see them. The military is a living hell, but she's serving her country and that's all she cares about. She loves her family and misses her husbands touch, and hers sons soft sweet smiles. Sergeant Samantha Cena is in Iran on a army base.

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

She was sitting in her bunk one night sorting through what little things she had scattered on her bed. She came across a letter from her husband. It had not been opened. She quickly opened it and it had the date from four days ago on it. It was new but she must have forgot that it arrived. She started to read the letter and it read:

_Baby, when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

' Sam,

I miss you baby. I know you might not get this but, if you do remember this I love you I want you to be safe out there and come home safe. Alex is fine he ask me every night where his mama is. I can't tell him where you are without tearing up. I know that sounds babyish of me but I cant help it. The only thing I can tell him is you will be home soon. I'm going to say this, I am a amazed by you and your strength to be out there baby. I love you and miss you.

John'

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

She broke down and started to cry. She didn't't know If she was going to get to see her family again or not. She got off her bed and walked over to her desk. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

'John

I cant tell you how much I miss you and our little boy. It feels like I've been gone for ten years not ten months. I want to see you, hear you voice. There is another thing that I want. When I get home I want you and me to lock ourselves in our room and I want you to fuck me hard and fast for as long as we can stand it, over and over again. That is the thing I miss the most, you inside me, making love to me.

I miss you baby and I love you. Tell Alex I love him and I will see you both when I get home.

Sam

P.S. I'm sorry about the tear stains on the paper.. :)'

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

One month passed and Sam was working her ass off on the battle field, running and shooting like nobodies business. She was doing everything in her power to try not to get shot, but her plain failed. She got shot in the lower thigh and was down.

"MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!" Her partner shouted into the walky talkie.

She was rushed to a army hospital and was helped. Her leg was fine but she was done in the military.

One week later they where letting her go home and she was just about to leave when her superior came into her tent.

"Cena.. You've served your country proud. It was an honor to have you in the force with us." He said and saluted Sam. She saluted back.

"Thank you Colonel Walker. I'm just glad I'm going home to see my little boy and my husband."

"I'm happy for you.. Well the copper is her to take you to the airport. Be safe on your way home solder."

"Thanks Colonel." They saluted again and he left.

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Sam arrived home at twelve thirty in the afternoon. She knew John was home because she called her mom and asked her to see if John was home and to get the baby so she and John could have some alone time, but not to tell John that she was home. She quietly walked into the house and smiled when she heard music playing in the garage and John's singing.

She walked into the garage and saw John bent over working on one of his cars. She leaned up against the door frame and watched him for at least five minutes before she said something.

"Hey stranger."

John jumped up and hit his head on the car hood. He grabbed his head in pain the looked at the door. He was shocked when he saw Sam.

"Sam?" He asked almost like he thought he was dreaming.

"Hey baby." She said smiling. He smiled and ran over to her, she jumped in his arms and spun her like they where teenagers. He stopped spinning her and kissed her for the first time in almost a year.

"When did you home?" He asked after he broke the kiss.

"About five minutes ago." She said smiling.

"Well now that your home how about we go and do what you said in your last letter?" John said smiling.

"I love that idea, but first get some of the grease off you and I will go get into something more comfortable."

"Okay I will be up in five." John said then put Sam back on her feet.

"Okay." She kissed him one last time then ran up stairs.

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

Five minutes slowly passed then he ran up stairs. He got into his and Sam's room and saw the curtains closed so the room was dark for everything but the candles that where scattered around the room.

"Sam?" He asked as he walked in the room closing and locking the door behind him. She didn't respond. He knew she was in the room but he didn't know where.

"John.." She said in a very sexy tone form the bathroom door.

He looked over and saw her standing in the door way with a very skimpy night gown on and nothing more but a smile. He slowly walked over towards her then he stopped half way there when he spotted the bullet wound on her lower thigh.

"What the hell is that?" He asked her as he looked at the scare.

"Oh I forgot to tell you.. The reason I got to come home is because I got wounded in battle but, I'm better now but it did leave a hell of a scare." She smiled and started to walk towards him.

"Oh okay.. That doesn't matter.. All that matters is that your home and I have you all to myself." John said as he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"John if we stand here another second I'm going to die.. I need you.. I need you in me" She said as she looked him in the eyes. Both of them had lust filled eyes.

"Well since you put it that way." He smiled, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. He laid her in the middle with her head on the pillows. He climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck. She moaned at his very touch. She pulled his shirt up and he quit kissing her so she could pull it off. He grabbed the bottom of her gown and pulled it up and off of her. He took advantage of her not wearing a bra and soon would go after her since she wasn't wearing any panties either.

He massaged her breasts and played with her nipples he then quit doing that then rubbed her clit for as long as she could take it.

"John baby don't tease me."

He quit everything then looked into her eyes and smiled. He started kissing her neck and rubbing her sides.

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby, you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

"I cant take this anymore it's torture." She said about to lose it. She rolled John off her and straddled his waist.

"Don't torture me like I did you." John said smiling.

She rolled her eyes and hit is shoulder. "What? Like hell I'm not." She said smiling.

She started to kiss his neck and run her hands up an down his strong muscular arms. She kissed behind his ear the up his face to his lips.

"Damn.. It this shit sucks." John said breaking the kiss and looking at her.

"What suck being tortured or being here with me?" She asked smiling.

"Being here with you. What do you think?" He asked sarcastically.

"Alright Mr. Smartass! You keep that up and neither one of us will get what we want anytime soon."

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh, it feels like the first time every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

She smiled and looked at him. She moved her hips and pressed down against his cock, hard. He thrust his hips up and entered her. She moaned as he started to go deeper. He got as deep as he could then she started to ride him. Both started to moan but it wasn't exactly what they wanted.

"John…" Sam said as she stopped and looked at him breathing heavily.

"Mm?"

"You do it.. I cant.." She said as she fell on to his chest still breathing hard.

He didn't hesitate, he rolled her off of him and on to her back, but never pulling out of her. He looked down at her and she smiled and nodded letting him know to go.

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

"Hard, fast please." She begged.

He nodded and started slow then got faster and harder. She wrapped her legs around his waist so he could go deeper. She started moaning as he thrust hard into her. He let a low moan as she gently clawed his back determined to keep this going.

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

Minutes passed and Sam could feel her climax coming fast so was Johns.

"JOHN.." She screamed as her climax hit her like a ton of bricks. John wasn't far behind. He collapsed on top of her but didn't crush her. He pulled out of her and laid beside her, wrapping her in his arms, pulling their sweating bodies together.

"Oh- My- Gosh John! That was amazing." She said as rolled over to face him.

"Yes- Yes it was." He agreed, "you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you and I'm glad your home."

"I love you to baby and I'm glad to be home back in your arms."

"And another thing, I'm amazed by you.." He said smiling.

"Why?" She asked smiling.

"Your courage, I know I get hurt everyday wrestling but you on the battle field."

"Don't forget there's thousands more not just me, and I hated being out there. I was scared shitless with out you baby. You amaze me John.." She said smiling.

"Whatever…"

John smiled and kissed her passionately.

"Welcome home baby." John said smiling.

"Thanks babe… It's good to be back." Sam said smiling as she laid her head on his the pillow and slowly went to sleep, John also went to sleep not long after her.

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Oh, every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_


End file.
